Texting in Class
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Sanzo notices with irritation that his students aren't paying him any attention and are too busy with their phones. What does he do? SanzoxGoku -M.


**Monkey: Hi! Well this is my first time writing for this pairing... XD**

**Hope you like it n.n**

* * *

><p>They were all texting in class.<p>

It was obvious, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

Girls with their enormous purses, guys texting in their laps making it look oh so wrong.

Sanzo continued his lesson, barely keeping his eye from twitching.

Really, what did he care if they paid attention or not? They chose AP government, it's their own fault if they fail the class and the test at the end of the year. Damn seniors. What could possibly be so important to them that they're _all_ texting in class? Couldn't it wait?

Sanzo would bet his fan it was all irrelevant gossip.

Only a few of his students weren't texting and they were asleep.

_When this generation grows up, they'll be completely useless,_ he thought, annoyed.

The only thing keeping him from yelling at his class and scaring the hell out of them was a promise he made to a certain gold-eyed senior.

But really, that had been a mistake. He couldn't even pull his fan out on them! They'd never pay attention otherwise!

How did the school expect these kids to learn?

_The school should confiscate their phones_.

Sanzo walked up to his desk and opened the top drawer. He reached in discreetly.

A couple more seconds and… done.

He paused for a second before closing the drawer and continuing his lecture, turning his back to his students before beginning to write on the board.

Simultaneously, a loud vibrating sound was heard, as most of the cell phones in class went off.

Sanzo smirked and pretended he didn't hear anything.

Imagine their surprise at all receiving a text from an unknown number.

_PAY ATTENTION AND STOP TEXTING. -Your Teacher._

Embarrassed and shocked, several seniors stared at their teacher who had started writing several cases on the board.

How did he—When did he…?

Scared, his students put their phones away and began slowly taking notes.

At least his plan worked.

* * *

><p>"Sanzo!" a cheerful brunette exclaimed upon slamming the door open after school.<p>

Amethyst eyes rolled. Time and time again he told that monkey to walk in properly or not walk in at all.

Obviously, he never listened.

He pulled out his fan as Goku dodged it before grinning.

"Have you heard the rumor?"

"No." He went back to reading the horrid essays in front of him. Really, their English teachers would cry if they saw these.

"The evil and scary Sanzo texted fear into his students."

The blonde quirked a brow. News travels fast, but it wasn't like he tried to scare them. "Hm."

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Those essays were giving him a headache! Unbelievable!

He glanced at the brunette standing in front of him and nearly regretted it. "Why are you pouting? You look stupid."

Goku ignored the insult, knowing he didn't really meant it. "Now everyone has your number."

Ah, so he was jealous.

It was no secret that most of the female student body practically lusted over Sanzo, hell even some guys did too.

And no one knew he and Goku were seeing each other, except for Gojyo and Hakkai who helped them keep it a secret.

"No they don't."

Gold eyes blinked. "But you texted your students…"

"Who said I used my phone?"

At that moment, the door slammed open with a "Goddamnit Sanzo!"

Really, did people never bother to knock these days?

Goku blinked twice before grinning in understanding.

Sanzo stared blankly at the redhead. "What?"

"I'm never letting you borrow my phone again! All your damn fangirls are texting me and they're freaking me out!"

He saw Goku was in the room and pointed a finger at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Goku! Detention!"

The brunette's jaw dropped. "What? Why am I getting punished for something Sanzo did?"

"Because I can't punish him!" Sanzo stood up suddenly, startling the other two. They both feared his fan.

"It's fine, he can take detention."

"B-but Sanzo!"

The blonde smirked. "I'm the one taking over detention this week anyway."

Gojyo's eye twitched. "Ugh! You two little…"

A vibrating sound interrupted him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the new text.

Moments later he paled, then glared at the two, but most at Sanzo.

"I hate you all."

And then he left, muttering something about destroying that phone and getting a new number.

Sanzo put away the essays in front of him and looked at Goku. "I'll see you in detention."

Then he left too.

Goku couldn't help the mischievous grin on his face. "Wonder what he'll do if I text during detention."

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey: So what did you guys think? x) This was loosely based after my AP Eng Lit and Comp class, where a bunch of my friends were texting so I pulled my phone out and texted them all to pay attention, ah we're such a bad class XD<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
